


Rebirth 2.0

by Knivergils



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, 神父枪, 言枪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: CP22无料。没有看过2.0序章和2.1的剧情的话，可能会有一点理解困难。





	Rebirth 2.0

　　蓝色枪兵打开员工休息室的舱门，嫌疑对象老实地坐在又硬又窄的床上，似乎没有对被安排在这简陋的宿舍有什么意见，见人来了便抬起头来看着他，眼里噙满笑意。  
　　男人的脸唤起库丘林已经忘却的不堪记忆。十数年过去了，这个衣冠禽兽的容貌没有丝毫变化，如果这样的人都能成为英灵的话，那只能证明世界（阿赖耶）真的瞎了眼。  
　　库丘林发出不屑的鼻音，站在门口并不想跨进这狭小的舱室，就像里面的不是一个人，而是一堆恶臭的垃圾。  
　　天知道他有多努力才没有立刻掏出宝具把眼前的男人捅个对穿。  
　　为什么会记得这个男人，为什么会记得那些令人作呕的夜晚！库丘林简直忍不住要咒骂待在英灵座上那个闲出屁了的自己，到底有多无聊才会去翻阅那次的记录。搬起石头砸自己的脚，说的就是他自己。  
　　还有这个混蛋，明明，明明应该被烧成灰了才对！  
　　“你觉得我对他们有所隐瞒，所以主动来试探我？”嗓音低沉的神父先开了口，在门口纠结的英灵让他心情格外的好。  
　　库丘林迈进舱室，关上舱门靠在上面，与言峰绮礼保持着最远的距离，他的行为刻意得让神父发笑。言峰绮礼礼节性地忍住了，在脸上挂上他营业用的良善面具。  
　　“嗯，你这幅表情，看来并不是自愿的。”自问自答的言峰绮礼喝了一口杯子里冷冰冰的自来水，叹了一句迦勒底的待客之道后再次抬起头来看着库丘林，“让我猜猜，是那个狡诈多疑的名侦探派你来的吧，他好像很清楚我们……”他故意停顿，好观察前从者的细微表情变化。  
　　“我们曾经的关系。”说这句话的时候他真的快笑出来了。  
　　“我不记得我们有什么关系。”库丘林反驳道。  
　　是的，在这条世界线上他们确实没有过任何关系。  
　　话虽如此，言峰绮礼站起来的动作让枪兵挺直了身体，本能地切换到防御姿态。  
　　“别这么紧张，我又不吃人。”男人笑道。  
　　库丘林目前表现得还算冷静，他捏紧拳头，双眼像在水中燃烧的火焰：“你是谁？”  
　　“那么，自我介绍一下。”言峰绮礼微微歪头观望着库丘林，表情没有什么特别的变化，“我叫言峰绮礼，圣堂教会前代行者，隶属于第八秘迹会，十四年前被确认于一场大火中死亡。”  
　　与那人毫无二致的人生轨迹。回忆慢慢地清晰起来，就如同那汩汩的气泡从漆黑的深不可测的泥沼中浮上水面，深陷在泥沼中的身体却飞快地下沉。  
　　库丘林几乎可以闻到火焰的味道，令咒瞬间席卷全身的感觉好像还在身体里，一双沾满黑色污泥的手将他拖向死亡的深渊。他拼命地反抗，强迫自己在足以撕裂灵魂的痛苦中睁开双眼。  
　　言峰绮礼眯了一下眼睛，继续说道：“刚才你不在场，不过我相信你已经听到我跟他们的对话了。我也无法确定自己现在到底是御主还是从者，我知道你不信，但这种可验证的事情没有撒谎的必要，这方面迦勒底应该比我更有经验。”  
　　库丘林死死地盯着他，叱呵道：“你到底是什么东西！”  
　　“你要用‘东西’来形容我也不是不可以，就好像‘body’这个单词既可以是‘身体’，也可以是‘尸体’。就算有心跳也不能证明一个人是否算是‘活着’，你说对吧？”  
　　恶劣的神父只用视线就将他剥光，清晰地洞穿了他的心思，在他面前仿佛不可能拥有任何秘密。他步步逼近，库丘林可以听到自己从金属舱壁上传来的心跳声，言峰绮礼高大的身躯快要填满上下铺跟储物柜之间的狭小空隙，好像连空气都被压缩了，逼仄得让人窒息。  
　　这破房间也太他妈小了！  
　　只是距离的缩短就让库丘林觉得恶心欲呕。躲不开钉在身上的视线，那双没有灵魂的眼睛，它们非但不空洞，反而闪烁着兴致盎然的光芒。  
　　心中警铃大作，体内的每一根神经都在蜂鸣。  
　　“说什么自己因为被不知名的强大力量转移到异闻带，受到附身的影响，意识更多时候不受自己控制，是那个叫拉斯普金的亡灵作祟。”骑士耸了耸肩，“哼，那个垃圾神父本质和你没有不同，你的鬼话只能骗骗别人，我不会上当的。”  
　　“你是不是对我有什么误解，我本来也没有打算要骗你。”言峰绮礼这话说得很巧妙，既承认又否认，他接着说道，“你如此在意我隐瞒了什么，就没有想过那个利用你来打探消息的侦探对你们隐瞒了什么吗？”  
　　“别把所有人都想得和你一样龌龊！”库丘林心中腾起怒气。  
　　“动动脑筋。”言峰绮礼用食指指着自己的头比划了一下，“就算讨厌我，扔掉脑子也不会使你变得快乐。”  
　　库丘林被噎得哑口无言，默默地咬紧了后槽牙。  
　　“据我所知，他并非被召唤，所以达芬奇用了些手段将他的存在隐藏了起来，目的不明。他私底下和达芬奇做了什么没有人知道，现在的达芬奇已经不再是你认识的达芬奇了，他是你们整个幸存迦勒底知道最多秘密的人，他甚至知道‘我们的关系’，却永远只会用‘还不到说的时候’这句话来搪塞你们。比起他，我难道不是诚实可靠多了？”  
　　库丘林拳头猛地砸向舱门，巨大的反作用力将他的手震麻。他大吼道：“你不要转移话题！”。  
　　“哎呀，被识破了。”言峰绮礼做作地微笑。  
　　熟悉的毛骨悚然的感觉。  
　　虽然嘴上反驳了，库丘林的心里却惊惧地发现自己被这个道德骗子的话给说服了。是啊，别的就罢了，但是他和言峰绮礼的恩恩怨怨并不属于这个世界，福尔摩斯为什么会知道？那个傻瓜御主那么善良纯真，总是把一腔真心掏给人看，也正是如此，接受他呼唤而来的从者们都喜爱或欣赏他这点，他真挚地相信着身边的每一个人。  
　　可万事总有例外。  
　　“藤丸立香。”言峰绮礼突然说出那个名字。  
　　库丘林往前迈出一步，喉咙里发出猛兽发怒般的呜呜声，“你别打他的主意，否则我会让你死得比上次更难看。”  
　　神父把双手举在胸前做投降状，“我的目的并不是他。”  
　　“那是什么？”  
　　“这个，当然不能告诉你。”  
　　“你他妈！”  
　　知道他不会真的跟自己动手，言峰绮礼的动作越发嚣张起来。本来就没有多少距离，他走到库丘林跟前，凭着体型优势和神父的着装持续散发着不逊于英灵的压迫力，“就算我现在要杀他，你以为你可以阻止我？你以为自己还在那个可以为所欲为的迦勒底？”  
　　“……”  
　　“未成年的御主能给你什么帮助？”言峰绮礼环顾了一圈，“这个临时基地也不太稳定的样子。想必那个孩子很辛苦吧，要‘招待’那么多的从者。”  
　　“下作！”  
　　“陈述事实怎么就下作了呢，我亲爱的Lancer，我们当年也是这么过来的，我还记得你在我身上予取予求的模样。”  
　　寒冷的感觉回来了，就像没有生命的冰冷指尖抚摸着皮肤。填充恶魔空虚的躯壳的不是灵魂，是纯粹的邪恶。它们把快乐建立在他人的痛苦之上，看着他们在黑泥里挣扎而愉悦不已。  
　　“呸！那不是我！”库丘林把唾沫啐到神父脸上，恶狠狠地说，“要不是你使的那些见不得的手段，区区一个令咒……”  
　　“区区？没想到如今的你竟然会用这个词来形容那个曾经对你很重要的人送给我的令咒。”厚颜无耻的句尾音调上扬，言峰绮礼从神父袍的口袋里掏出手帕擦掉脸上的唾沫，愉悦的语气里却透着鄙夷和不屑，“是我高看你了，我还以为你有多情深义重，也不过如此。”  
　　像被捅了一刀，库丘林周身的血都冷了。  
　　更冷的是神父的声音。  
　　“可怜的巴杰特。”  
　　“不许你提那个名字！”  
　　库丘林一拳挥上去，言峰绮礼没有闪躲，而是捏住了他的手腕。拳头停在离鼻尖不足一厘米的地方，异于常人的力道让战士瞬间恢复了理智，他试图抽回自己的手，对方配合地松开并往后退了一步。  
　　“你提醒我了。”言峰绮礼握着自己的手腕，他说，“说起来，因为召唤方式的改变，令咒也变成了可以恢复的存在，让我十分羡慕。不过在教会眼里，迦勒底的所作所为就是异端，要不是时钟塔那群魔术师为了一己私欲万般阻挠，藤丸立香和玛修·基列莱特根本活不到现在。”  
　　库丘林的手垂在身体两侧，骨节绷紧，变成一颗颗白色的疙瘩。  
　　“虽然不知道能不能行得通，我很想试试用上一枚或者数枚令咒，看看可不可以把你从那个小家伙那边抢过来呢。”  
　　看着男人挽起一小节衣袖，露出那些如刺青般密布在手臂上的令咒，库丘林打了个冷战。不愿去思考那种可能性，再愚蠢的从者也知道可再生和不可再生的效力差别。那些令咒足够他死上十回。  
　　“我在俄罗斯的异闻带遇到了一个非常可爱的狼人。”言峰绮礼把库丘林压迫在舱门上，他的手指从他的耳后滑过，“那时候我的意识被附身的从者压制，并没有清晰的神智与知觉，但还是不由自主地想起了你。如果不是你使我清醒过来，我就要错过最精彩剧情了。我，由衷地表示感谢。”  
　　脖子上寒毛直立，库丘林的胃一阵痉挛，他竭力压下又一波反胃的感觉，抬起膝盖猛顶言峰绮礼的肚子，被早有准备的男人轻松压了回去往一旁别开了膝盖，大腿滑进去抵住他的裆部。要害受袭，库丘林的力道瞬间被卸掉一半。  
　　啧。  
　　以前就吃过亏，近身格斗的话，失了先机的他占不到半点便宜。可惜言峰绮礼看穿了他的行动，用手肘重击口中念念有词的枪兵的下颌，强烈的冲击令库丘林发出吃痛的呜咽并短暂晕厥。言峰绮礼抓住他的手臂，三根手指如鹰爪般扣住尺骨和桡骨中间的空隙往反方向一扭，库丘林手中握着的符文石应声落地。  
　　“又要玩你的小把戏吗？”言峰绮礼抬脚将那些浑圆可爱的石子踩碎，脸上的笑容更甚，“不能在这里使用宝具，是不是很不愉快？半吊子魔术师。”  
　　“给我闭嘴！你这个外道神父没资格说我！”怒极的库丘林瞳孔收缩成一条细线，拇指和中指合拢弹出一枚响指，响指引发的小型爆炸灼伤了言峰绮礼的脸颊。  
　　“值得称赞。”神情微怒的言峰绮礼斜睨着库丘林，语气里倒有几分欣赏，“如果是Caster的你，我的头可能已经不在脖子上了吧。可惜你，我还是很了解的。”  
　　库丘林一愣，不祥的预感铺天盖地地涌上来。一阵天旋地转之后，身体像被抽空了，犹如断线木偶般四肢不受控地瘫软下去。  
　　天花板上的冷光灯管闪烁了两下。  
　　“怎么了？”福尔摩斯转头问身后操作台上的迦勒底工作人员。  
　　“刚才检测到不明电力波动，现在已经恢复正常。”  
　　“达芬奇，有什么异常吗？”新所长露出焦虑的神情，手指不断地搓着自己的胡子，他真的不希望这个临时基地再出什么故障了，现在要是被困住可不是闹着玩的。  
　　“一切正常，和立香他们的联络也很稳定。”达芬奇的声音从话筒里传来，还伴随着工坊里敲敲打打的声音。  
　　“喂，放着那个人不管真的可以吗？你觉得能关得住他？”戈尔道夫用手指捅了捅坐在一旁的福尔摩斯，“至少弄个手铐什么的吧！”  
　　“有光之子在，没问题的。”福尔摩斯吸了一口根本不冒烟的烟斗，露出他标志性的狐狸笑，“哈哈哈哈，放心好了！”  
　　看到他这副样子，新所长更加焦虑了。不过理智告诉他，还是不要去管那个房间里发生了什么比较好。  
　　另一边的员工宿舍里。  
　　“我本来不想用这个的。”言峰绮礼掏出一个火柴盒大小的盒子，上面有几个不同颜色的按钮，“科杨斯卡娅送了我这个小玩意，说是可以防身。现在真的很便利，用这种东西就可以短暂地切断英灵和迦勒底御主的魔力（电力）供应，科技（魔术）的进步让人类这种愚钝的生物变得更加傲慢和懒惰了。”  
　　库丘林艰难地支撑着自己的身体，他的灵基数值低到仅足以维持他现界，身上的蓝色魔力武装消失，露出年轻俊美的肉体。  
　　言峰绮礼蹲下来，轻声细语地说：“想要确认我究竟是谁，是御主还是从者，最简单的方法就是……”他突然逼近虚弱的英灵，手指挑起他的下巴，“他们派你来，是不是也是这个打算？毕竟除了吉尔伽美什，你是跟我最‘合拍’的人。”  
　　库丘林气恼地去抓言峰绮礼，抓到他脖子上的蓝色圣带，丝质的圣带簌簌地滑落，在地上堆成一团。他用尽了力气，只能吐出一个字。  
　　“滚！”  
　　远比当年更加糟糕的情况，傻子都知道接下来会发生什么。  
　　神父跪下来，拇指抚过英灵的脸颊，抚上他的嘴唇，从嘴角伸进去，指腹按压在锋利的犬齿上。血红色的眼眸里倒映着恶魔的身影，强烈的挫折感令凯尔特的英雄感到屈辱，大睁着眼睛要在言峰绮礼的脸上瞪出个洞来。  
　　一股异常甜美的甜腥在口腔里流淌。  
　　邪恶的滋味，充满诱惑力，诡异的美妙得使人无法抵抗。枪兵像沙漠中见到绿洲的干渴旅人般忍不住吮吸啜饮，颈上的喉结因吞咽而性感地蠕动。魔力涌向深处的微凉感让他一个激灵，脉象紊乱，心率高得惊人，喉中发出带着明显快意的呻吟。  
　　“喔～”言峰绮礼嘴角微微上翘。  
　　空气中似乎有无形的东西刺进库丘林的皮肤，自然的魔力像是香槟酒中的气泡，在身体里噼噼啵啵地爆裂开来。他面色潮红，呼吸急促，阴茎勃起，身体开始出汗，濡湿的皮肤闪着情色的光芒。  
　　从摄取魔力的微醺中回过神的库丘林看到眼前的男人，他的笑容让他反胃。然而更让他觉得恶心的是他自己，他竟然再次着迷于那个外道神父的肮脏魔力。  
　　如果他当初对言峰绮礼的诅咒（Geis）变成了他们之间的因缘，他是不是再也逃不开这个男人？要永永远远被这会走路的噩梦缠上？即使是在不同的时空里。  
　　他宁可相信这只是几率极低的巧合。  
　　库丘林甩开了言峰绮礼的手，舌尖滑过下唇，不由自主地咽下了口腔里充满魔力的体液混合物。  
　　“看来你对我还是有反应。”言峰绮礼舔了舔拇指上的伤口。  
　　库丘林不能否认，这是不由他意志支配的，毫无公平可言的单方面渴望。  
　　“不用觉得丢脸。”言峰绮礼拉起库丘林的手，按在自己的下身，“我也很惊讶自己对你竟有如此强烈的性欲，或许我真的被那个‘同僚’影响了也说不定。”  
　　比起勃起的阴茎，库丘林更惊讶于这个男人的无耻。转念，他意识到言峰绮礼打算操他并非是为了羞辱他或者别的什么目的，而是真的为了爽的时候，他反而恐慌了起来。这是比被强暴更令人无法容忍的事。  
　　他总是能准确地找到他的弱点，是不是就连世界也选择了妥协。  
　　“别碰我！”无处可逃的英灵徒劳地挣扎，期望着能在他脸上狠狠地来上一拳。  
　　“嘘。”言峰绮礼将食指轻轻地放在嘴上，眼神却是不容置疑的命令。他捡起地上的圣带，用它捆住库丘林的双手，另一头绑在舱门的把手上将他挂了起来。  
　　圣带接触到皮肤的刹那，库丘林意识到这不是普通的布条，是可以禁锢英灵的魔术礼装。那点魔力并没有多大用处，但现在捆住他已是绰绰有余。  
　　做完这些的言峰绮礼右手揽起库丘林的腰，左手托着他的头就吻了上去。  
　　嘴唇抵着嘴唇，舌尖缠着舌尖，库丘林再次被卷进一场名为言峰绮礼的狂风骤雨中。他呜咽着尝到了言峰绮礼的味道，舌头的侵入让他感到极度不安，言峰绮礼的手指在背后数着他脊柱的骨节，他的身体他的意志正在逐渐失去控制。  
　　脑海中不断重演着他们曾经交媾的画面，从模糊到清晰，魔力和快感灼烧着库丘林，阴囊涨到发疼。  
　　言峰绮礼的手滑到前面，宽大的手掌包裹住库丘林早已勃起的湿漉漉的阴茎，库丘林反射性地想要逃开，却被温柔的抚摸弄得浑身发软使不上力气。带茧的掌心摩擦着柱身，大腿肌肉绷得紧紧的，库丘林整个人都开始发抖，他抓不住东西，无力地在神父的后背上抓挠着。  
　　“上辈子”的模糊记忆又涌上来，鼻腔里充满鲜血和精液的味道，神父污浊的魔力增强了感官，灵核的共鸣将快感无限放大。  
　　快感来得即快速又下流，几乎没费多少事，库丘林就在言峰绮礼的手里达到高潮。他刚才还拽着言峰绮礼发尾的手松开了，四肢无力地伸展开来，整副身体好似没了骨头，嘴唇还被死死堵着，射精瞬间睁开的红瞳现在又闭上了。  
　　恍惚中，库丘林听到了门闩上锁的声音。  
　　沾满精液的手顺着阴囊滑到后面，食指和中指没有犹豫地顶进去。库丘林嗷呜一声扭动身体，坐着的姿势让手指只能插入一个指节，言峰绮礼抽出手指，把英灵翻起来变成跪姿。手臂被悬挂着，屁股高高翘起，神父分开从者紧实的臀瓣，手指并拢刺了进去。  
　　言峰绮礼使了一些小伎俩。  
　　“……啊……”  
　　被摁到某处的库丘林终于难以忍耐地发出了声音，他的喘息都开始破碎了。言峰绮礼的手指忽轻忽重地按压着那个部位，两指又像剪刀一般在他体内张开又合拢，有些粗糙的指腹摩擦着内壁，带起断断续续的酥麻。库丘林翘起的阴茎不断地滴落着液体，在地板上积蓄成一个小水潭。不知道是第几次被戳到G点，他咬着嘴唇哼哼，终于跪不住腿软了下去，龟头戳到冰冷的金属地面，他差一点就尿出来。  
　　他宁愿被阴茎插得昏过去或者直接被操死，这种温柔的前戏反而是一种折磨。而那个混蛋热衷于用快感羞辱他，让他在巨大的屈辱里不断高潮，发出不知廉耻的呻吟。  
　　不知道又过了多久，时间好像已经失去了意义，埋在他身体里的手指抽了出来，代替它们的是更加可怕的东西。  
　　库丘林看不见后面，他也不想看见——硕大的深红色龟头撑开了他的后穴，他咬紧牙齿努力不发出声音。  
　　真的太大了，像是一根巨大的烧红的铁棍捅进了身体，一寸寸地挤开他的肠道和内脏，在每一寸黏膜上烙上耻辱的痕迹，把他的身体内部完全变成言峰绮礼阴茎的形状。  
　　只进到一半，言峰绮礼就开始缓缓地抽插，痛苦的煎熬逐渐转化为快感，当全部插入后，两人的阴囊撞在一起。  
　　库丘林的肠道已经被完全拓展开，每次进出都发出粘腻的水声。枪兵把嘴唇都咬破了，双腿几近麻木，膝盖被磨得通红。言峰绮礼掐着他的屁股，五指陷入紧实的臀肉里，每一次都深深的插入，用力地刺穿他。  
　　“那个孩子连结了那么多从者，你说他会感应到你现在的状态吗？”  
　　恶劣的发言让库丘林一秒弄清楚了现在的情形，但他被操到说不出话来，连呻吟都是支离破碎的。他眼前恍恍惚惚地出现了藤丸立香的笑脸，他说他想回到日本，想要吃可乐饼，想要吃鲷鱼烧。  
　　他说，谢谢你站在我这边。  
　　海浪汹涌地拍打上来，把黑发少年的脸拍了个粉碎。  
　　阴茎整根抽出整根捅入，后穴被彻底操开，一张一合地被迫吞吐着神父的巨物。阴茎捣得太深，抽出时会有种连内脏都被拉扯出来的错觉，夹杂着恐惧，库丘林被电流般疯狂乱窜的快感刺激得尖叫出声。  
　　言峰绮礼的呼吸也粗重起来，库丘林的身体紧紧地包裹着他，下面贪婪的小嘴紧咬着肉棒不放。性交的声响回荡在狭小的舱室里，肉体和体液摩擦的味道伴随着黏黏糊糊的水声搅昏了五感，交合的地方已经变得淫秽又泥泞。  
　　两副身体再次被完美的契合到一起。  
　　射精的时候，言峰绮礼短暂地想，自己来找他麻烦的真正原因究竟是什么。  
　　不，这都不重要了。  
　　这一刻，他真实地感受到愉快和欣喜。

 

　　“说起来，库丘林为什么没有消失？”戈尔道夫咬了一口压缩饼干，难吃得脸都皱成一坨，“他是那个异闻带召唤出来的从者吧，既然异闻带消失了，为什么他还在？他跟藤丸签订的不是临时契约吗。”  
　　福尔摩斯笑着说：“是呀，我也很好奇。”


End file.
